Una habitación compartida, una tarde solos y dos chicos enamorados
by OFIXD
Summary: Porque aunque parecía que se odiaban al final su relación pasó al otro extremo. Chet x Lorenzo.


**Una habitación compartida, una tarde solos y dos chicos enamorados**

 **Disclaimer: Total Drama Island y sus personajes son propiedad de sus creadores. Yo escribo por diversión y sin animo de lucro.**

 **Resumen: Porque aunque parecía que se odiaban al final su relación pasó al otro extremo.**

 **(** Normal **) – Chet**

 **(** _Cursiva_ **) – Lorenzo**

 **A partir de esto (** -.-·-.-·-.-·-.-·-.-·-.- **) es un punto de vista general.**

 **.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.**

La vida da muchas vueltas, muchísimas, tantas que algunas veces ni las ves venir. Cuando conocí a Lorenzo él pasó a ser automáticamente el hijo gilipollas del nuevo novio de mi madre, me molestaba que se creyese la gran cosa porque la verdad es que tiene cero talentos, ninguno, nada, nada de nada, absolutamente ninguno... excepto tal vez sacarme de quicio, pero bueno como pensé que me libraría de él pronto pues lo soporté como buenamente pude y no le golpeé demasiado al principio, cosa de la que me arrepentí cuando nuestros padres -mi madre y su padre- nos anunciaron que, tras mucho meditarlo, habían decidido casarse y que además Lorenzo y su padre se trasladaban con nosotros a nuestra casa.

Y así empezó mi nueva vida, una vida en la cual comparto mi habitación con él.

.

.

.

.

 _Cuando Chet y yo volvimos de competir en The Ridonculous Race tras ser eliminados_ (n/a: Me gustaría que ganasen y no sé qué pasará pero para este fic me viene bien que hayan perdido así que así lo dejo) _por su culpa la guerra entre nosotros se volvió aún más violenta: golpes, empujones, patadas, insultos constantes y más cosas que no me apetece recordar por varios motivos: a) eso ocurrió hace dos años y b) las cosas entre ese vago y yo han cambiado mucho._

 _Un día de hace un año aproximadamente estábamos él y yo discutiendo por algo que no recuerdo cuando en mitad de nuestra pelea nos miramos muy enfadados. En sus facciones se notaba la rabia y el enfado, sus ojos oscuros eran amenazantes y profundos, justo entonces mi corazón dio un vuelco y me di cuenta de que le amaba. Amaba su cuerpo más grande que el mio, su pelo corto, sus brazos fuertes, su cara, su voz, todo era maravilloso en conjunto._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Debo reconocer que desde el principio me pareció guapo, no quiero decir que cuando le conocí ya pensé en tirármelo pero me pareció guapo. Siempre había pensado que los chicos que llevan melena son afeminados -algo que no me gusta nada, por cierto- pero Lorenzo no lo es. Al principio no me planteé tener nada con él porque nos odiábamos y porque nuestros padres eran pareja y nos decían que eramos hermanos, yo nunca me he sentido nada parecido a un hermano para él, primero fuimos enemigos y ahora... ahora le quiero.

.

.

.

.

 _La boda fue bonita pero la odié porque acabé compartiendo habitación con Chet y el día más bonito para mi acabó con nosotros durmiendo en el mismo sofá. Como diría Chet la vida da vueltas, muchísimas, tantas que algunas veces ni las ves venir._

 _Con el tiempo se me hacía más difícil ocultar mis sentimientos por él, no quería discutir, ni pegarle ni nada malo. Quería estar con él de verdad, gustarle y que me quisiese. Llegué a provocar peleas fuertes para poder hablar con él ya que en clase ni me miraba y yo quería que se fijase en mi, sin embargo con el tiempo empecé a evitar las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo porque me excitaba y para mi era preferible que me llamase nenaza a tener una erección frente a todos._

 _Por las noches a veces le observaba mientras dormía y luego iba al baño para darme placer porque la frustración sexual era del todo insoportable. Le deseaba demasiado._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

¿Creéis que acepté tan fácilmente mi amor por él, que le compré rosas y me arrodillé frente a él declarándole mi amor eterno? Si eso es lo que pensáis estáis errados y tenéis unas mentes tan cursis como enfermas. ¡¿Cómo iba a aceptar así de rápido haberme enamorado del hijo del marido de mi madre?! Y no, no era porque temiese que mi madre reaccionase mal al saber que me gustan los hombres, lo que me preocupaba era que pensasen que eso es incesto porque no lo es. Lorenzo no daba muestras de tenerme demasiado cariño así que intenté ignorarle, a él y a sus provocaciones pero no funcionó, de todos modos me alegré de que no quisiese cuerpo a cuerpo porque pensaba que algún día en lugar de pegarle mi cerebro me traicionaría y acabaría besándolo.

Me da vergüenza reconocerlo pero estuve muchos meses oliendo sus camisetas cuando se las quitaba y las dejaba por ahí, y luego iba al baño y me pajeaba en su honor. El amor es así.

.

.

.

.

 _Empecé a observarle más seguido, nunca tenía suficiente. Cuando se duchaba siempre dejaba la puerta un poco abierta y nunca cerraba la cortina, así que yo le espiaba muchas veces. Deseé entrar a ese baño y besarle y manosear su bonito cuerpo muchas veces, pero nunca me atreví._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Fantaseaba con la idea de que Lorenzo se duchase conmigo muchas veces, hasta el punto de que me daba morbo dejar la puerta abierta por si yo le gustaba y así conseguía que se uniese. Nunca me espió y eso me molestó porque, la verdad, soy un cretino que quiere ser el perejil de todas las salsas y se lo quise hacer pagar.

 **-.-·-.-·-.-·-.-·-.-·-.-**

—¿Os portaréis bien? —preguntó la mujer preocupada.

—Que sí mamá —contestó Chet.

—¿Y tú qué dices, Lorenzo? —quiso saber el hombre mirando a su propio hijo. Éste suspiró.

—Que nos portaremos bien papá.

—La vecina está avisada, como oiga escándalo nos avisará y volveremos del restaurante para castigaros —advirtió la madre de Chet.

—Cariño, tenemos que irnos o no llegaremos.

—Os lo advierto —dijo la mujer antes de salir de la casa acompañada por su esposo.

Los dos hermanastros suspiraron aliviados porque sus padres ya habían terminado su discursito de siempre.

—¡Por fin! —dijo Chet cuando se sentó en el sofá, justo enfrente de la tele—. Tengo hambre, haz la cena —le ordenó a Lorenzo. El moreno frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Háztela tú, so memo!

—¡¿A quién llamas tú memo, memo?!

—A ti, idiota —y, dicho esto, corrió escaleras arriba. No quería pegarse con Chet, estaba demasiado guapo esa tarde. Chet sin embargo no lo dejó correr y le siguió.

El castaño le hizo un placaje al moreno en mitad del pasillo del segundo piso y le sujetó las manos por las muñecas por encima de la cabeza.

—¡¿A quién has llamado memo?! —dijo mirándole a la cara.

—¡A ti! —contestó deseando liberarse. Estar bajo la persona que amas con vuestras caras a sólo unos centímetros también os parecería sexy a vosotros, eh.

El castaño miró al moreno furioso y se separó sólo porque sabía que si seguían así le besaría. Chet no había mentido al decir que tenía hambre, sí tenía hambre, pero hambre de los labios de Lorenzo.

—Vete a la mierda —dijo. Se separó de Lorenzo con intención de marcharse e ignorar al otro, pero Lorenzo no había tenido suficiente y ya había llegado a unos extremos en los cuales prefería que Chet le tocase para golpearle a que no le tocase para nada.

—Eres un ga-lli-na —y tras decir eso imitó los cacareos de una gallina y salió corriendo a su habitación, la cual compartía con el chico que iba a por él con intención de darle una lección.

—¡Ven aquí, gilipollas!

Lorenzo intentó cerrarle en las narices pero no lo consiguió y Chet abrió de par en par. Se miraron. El moreno estaba en mitad de la habitación y el castaño en la entrada. Al final el castaño entró y el otro se preparó para recibir un golpe, pero os puedo asegurar que nada le había preparado para lo que de verdad ocurrió. Lejos de pegarle Chet le agarró por el cuello de la camiseta y le plantó un beso en los labios al cual Lorenzo correspondió de inmediato. Tras unos suspiros dentro del beso las manos de ambos empezaron a acariciar el pelo y el rostro del otro y Lorenzo andó hacia atras hasta que su espalda quedó apoyada entre las mesitas de noche de ambos, fue entonces cuando se separaron y se miraron dudosos. ¿Había sido un error? En ese momento el relevo de la valentía lo tomó Lorenzo besando él a Chet esta vez, y cuando éste no se separó ambos supieron que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. El sonido de las tripas del castaño les hizo separarse e hizo que el otro se riese.

—¿Qué? —dijo sonrojado—. Ya he dicho que tengo hambre.

—Anda ven —contestó el otro cogiéndole de la mano—. Haré la cena.

—Nah, mejor pedimos unas pizzas y nos enrrollamos en el sofá.

—Venga, vale.

Los dos salieron despacio de la habitación y bajaron los escalones lentamente hasta que Chet aceleró, y aunque Lorenzo le siguió no pudo evitar que el otro se tirase en el sofá, lo cual significaba que el otro tenía que llamar a la pizzería.

—Vale, vale ya llamo yo —dijo el moreno con el ceño fruncido. Cuando cogió el teléfono inalámbrico y el menú de la pizzería se sentó junto al otro chico. Para su sorpresa Chet le rodeó con sus brazos.

—Yo quiero una _marinera_ , ¿Tú cúal quieres?

—Yo una _carbonara_ —contestó el de pelo corto.

Lorenzo llamó y nada más colgar miró al otro chico y se besaron. El jugueteo inicial de sus lenguas se convirtió en una lucha, en esta ocasión Lorenzo ganó y dominó el beso mientras sujetaba la cara de Chet con las dos manos y el otro recorría su espalda.

Cuando llegaron las pizzas Chet pagó apresuradamente y sólo le faltó echar al repartidor a patadas de allí porque tenía unas ganas de comer locas.

—Oh, pizza _carbonara_ qué rica estás —dijo al llegar al salón y abrir la caja.

—Ei, dame un trozo —pidió el otro.

—No.

—Oh vamos Chet, no seas idiota.

—¡Tú sí que eres idiota, idiota!

—¡Te vas a enterar! —y dicho esto hizo como si fuese a atacarle pero en su lugar le besó en la mejilla.

—Lorenzo oye...

—¿Qué pasa?

—Pasa que tú me gustas —confesó.

—Tú a mi también me gustas, Chet.

Chet entonces sacó un trozo de pizza de la caja y se lo dio al moreno.

—Tú ganas —el otro se rió—. M-me gusta cuando sonríes.

.

.

.

.

— _[¡Píííííííí!]_ _Hola chicos_ —escucharon la voz de la madre de Chet en un mensaje en el contestador—. _Se nos ha hecho muy tarde para volver así que nos quedaremos esta noche en un hotel. Portaos bien, os queremos. [¡Pííííííí!]_

—Eso me huele a que lo tenían planeado —dijo el moreno siendo abrazado por detrás de forma cariñosa. Ya habían cenado y el mensaje había llegado unos minutos antes.

—Bueno... mejor para nosotros, cretino.

—Sí...

Los dos se acurrucaron en el sofá y se durmieron.

.

.

.

.

Chet se despertó cuando sintió las manos de Lorenzo por debajo de su camiseta.

—¿Qué haces?

—Perdona...

—Pu-puedes seguir...

—¿De verdad?

—Sí... pero mejor vamos arriba.

—Va-vale...

Cuando llegaron a su habitación compartida la ropa les empezó a estorbar enseguida. No volvieron a esconderse para darse placer ni nada por el estilo y cuando por la mañana despertaron abrazados en la cama de Lorenzo, fueron al baño y se ducharon juntos mientras se abrazaban y besaban.

.

.

.

.

Hoy en día Chet y Lorenzo están juntos y en su universidad nadie sabe que sus padres están casados, por lo que viven su amor lejos de las malas palabras de algunas personas que puedan pensar que lo que hacen está mal. No lo está.

Planean contarles lo suyo a sus padres cuando vuelvan a casa por navidad.

 **Fin**

 **Notas de la autora: Vale, sé que a muchos esta pareja os habrá chocado pero es que a mi me gusta y quería escribir algo de ellos.**

 **Nos leemos, nenas**

 **OFIXD**


End file.
